ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Harangue
History 'Five years prior to Omniverse' In The Vengers, Will Harangue appeared in a flashback where he was reporting about Kane North, who was threatening to blow up a building. However, after Captain Nemesis appeared, he ignored North and interviewed the superhero. Since nobody was listening to him, North exploded the building, and while Will interviewed Captain Nemesis on how he will handle the situation, XLR8 saved the people. After XLR8 sped away, Harangue called him a "showboating vigilante". 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Fame, Will Harangue announced that Ben is a threat and that he wanted Bellwood to turn against Ben after Jimmy Jones revealed Ben's secret identity to the world. His declarations on TV put Ben in a bad mood and cause him to be worried about going to school, thinking that his classmates might hate him. However, when he does go, his classmates applaud him for what he has done. In Video Games, with the help of Oliver Thompson, Will tricked Ben into showing all his aliens' moves for what he thinks is a video game, but actually serves to create the Stalker, able to counter all of Ben's aliens. Will then uses the Stalker to try to assassinate Ben, even succeeding in defeating him at one point (though he chose to not kill him immediately because he wanted his public to see Ben's death). The Stalker went haywire and eventually non-functional due to Nanomech, who had not been shown for the Stalker due to his size. Way Big then crushed it in front of Will and Oliver and "accidentally" dropped it on Will's car. Due to the Stalker's failure, Harangue fired Oliver. To avoid being arrested for attempted murder and vandalism, Will used the footage as proof of the violence Ben was capable of, angrily referring to the destruction of his vintage car as an act of juvenile delinquency. In Hero Time, Will was working alongside Captain Nemesis, trying to get bad footage of Ben. When Captain Nemesis, going by Overlord, was arrested, he tried to back up Overlord by blaming Ben saying that Overlord was made to do bad things due to Ben. In The Big Story, Jimmy Jones goes onto Will's show to report that Ben (really Clone Ben) might be working for the Plant Alien. Although he acknowledges Jimmy for providing photos of Ben as aliens, Will does not seem to take him seriously. In The Mother of All Vreedles, Will reported on a meteor. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In The Frogs of War: Part 1, when Undertown was exposed to the public because of the residents fleeing Earth due to the incoming Incurseans, he uses this discovery to once again make Ben look like a villain and to give aliens a bed reputation. In The Frogs of War: Part 2, after the Incurseans successfully conquered Earth, Will congratulated them on defeating Ben and becoming Earth's new "benevolent" overlords. In Return to Forever, it is revealed that Will's collaboration with the Incurseans had damaged his reputation and his viewership, despite him making a five part special report to explain how he "sabotaged" the invasions. In an effort to bolster his reputation, Will secretly worked with Joseph Chadwick and the remnants of the Forever Knights to scan alien DNA to create a device, which Will thought would turn all the aliens on Earth into humans, but in reality, it would destroy them. He rudely refused to listen to Ben when he tried to tell Will the truth. After the Forever Knight remnants were stopped, Jury Rigg used the device to permanently change Will into an alien as payback for all the media harassment he gave to Ben, which he discovered to his shock when he woke up the next morning. After being turned into an alien, Will's ratings and viewership went back up. In The Vengers, Will reported about the Vengers' exploits, making his ratings rise even higher. In reality, however, they also doubled as a city-wide smear campaign against Ben in order to boost the credibility of the Vengers, with himself being an unofficial secret partner. After the people realized that the Vengers became what they had always been, supervillains, he betrayed them immediately in an attempt to keep his ratings as high as they were before. He tried to smear both Ben and Billy's team to cover up the fact that Billy had Will edit footage of the Vengers' battle with Ben to discredit him further, all in a semi-vain effort to save face. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans (Formerly) Category:Members of Will Harangue's species Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:News Reporters Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Alternate Versions of Will Harangue Category:Voiced by Tara Strong